


Contract: Blue Castle

by theotpeffect



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, CEO Yahaba Shigeru, Corruption, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Cyborg Kyoutani Kentarou, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotpeffect/pseuds/theotpeffect
Summary: The original job: kill the up and coming CEO of Blue Castle--Yahaba Shigeru.The new job: Take down the corrupt company, Blue Castle, with CEO Yahaba Shigeru. Neither participating party will be able to return to their lives after this. But, for justice, that seems just fine.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Contract: Blue Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for the hq cyberpunk bang! I'm quite late but pretty proud of this short little story! The accompanying art is from jeeejae! You can support her here: 
> 
> [instagram](https://instagram.com/jeeejae)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeeejaee)
> 
> Because of the tricky business surrounding ao3 and profit, I can't link her ko-fi but she does have a link in her twitter and insta bio!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://theotpeffect.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/theotpeffect)

The rainy night glazed the streets below in neon. Heavy droplets pelted against the lit-up billboard mere meters away from Kyoutani. Thunder had just begun rumbling above him. The life he was about to take was a city block away. In an apartment, bright and open, the heart he would stop still beat.

Kyoutani inhaled. His cybernetic finger creaked against the trigger; the cogs in his shoulders whirred. At any moment the thunder would boom again, and the job would be done. Perfectly still, he waited. Lightning cracked through the sky. His finger hugged the trigger closer. One, two, three. The boom of thunder covered the exact moment he let his bullet fly.

In one shot, the contract was dead. It had almost been too easy. The apartment had been bright, the curtains had been wide open. The man had had a death wish. _Pieces of shit shouldn’t leave themselves vulnerable,_ he thought.

Whatever dregs of adrenaline he had gotten from that job left him. The cathartic task of taking apart his rifle brought him back to the real-world. Suddenly, he could hear the bustle of the streets below: the shouting, the hum of hover-vehicles, the drone of rain pounding away at the concrete jungle. An urban melody played under the clacking of his gun.

When the final piece was packed away and wiped of prints, Kyoutani got a call. It was the slim, glass burner phone he kept with his gun which meant it was almost assuredly his boss. Shit.

He had no choice but to answer and when he did the old man was already growling away at him.

“I don’t like to babysit, Kyoutani.”

“I just finished a job.” When his boss stayed silent, he sighed. “The Blue Castle job is a pain in the ass.”

“Which is why I entrusted it to you. Should I be regretting that decision?”

“It’ll get done.”

Kyoutani hung up and smashed the phone on the ground. Both of his hands combined couldn’t count the number of times he had been bothered about the Blue Castle job. He huffed, picked up his briefcase with the gun, and went to go clean up the mess he had just created. At the very least, he could do that. He couldn’t do the Blue Castle job. Not anymore.

\---

The apartment was cold after his shower. The gray, concrete floors seemed to act as a refrigerator, keeping the heat out and the chill in. After a shower was the only time he ever thought about a place with hardwood or perhaps even carpeting. But that didn’t suit him, not really. The cold did, the dark did—that was more him.

“God, you take long showers.”

In his living room, straight down the hall, Yahaba Shigeru sat.

“You have a nasty habit of sneaking around.” Kyoutani adjusted his towel and cleared his throat.

“Were you working before?” When Kyoutani didn’t respond, Yahaba huffed. “I hope you weren’t working on my contract.”

“We have our own deal. You’re safe.”

Yahaba looked Kyoutani up and down, then looked away. “So, are you going to get dressed? Or should we have this conversation while you’re naked?”

Kyoutani disappeared for a couple of minutes to change into loungewear. Coming back, he found Yahaba in the exact same place he had left him.

He sat on his couch. “Why are you here?” he asked.

“I think my dear colleagues are starting to notice that some of our prosthetics are going missing.”

Kyoutani shrugged. “That was going to happen.” They had been moving cybernetic prosthetics, just like Kyoutani’s, to different companies who had proven themselves capable of handling donations ethically. The ethicality was all appraised by Yahaba, the “fuck you” to both of their superiors was enough to please Kyoutani.

“I know, that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Yahaba sighed. “And they were just starting to let me have a little more freedom again, too.”

“I still don’t understand these bullshit politics. Oikawa Tooru gave the company to you on a silver platter, how do these assholes have any claim at all to what’s yours.”

“If you’re not careful you might start sounding angry on my behalf,” Yahaba said. “I honestly don’t understand much of it either. Oikawa’s sudden disappearance was suspicious in and of itself, but before I knew it, I was stripped of being CEO and I was sharing my responsibilities with every other greedy bastard in our headquarters.”

“Any of ‘em would have been a better hit than you.”

“That’s oddly flattering.”

Kyoutani sat back with a huff. The whole company had seeped in piping hot greed for years. Never in Kyoutani’s wildest imagination did he think that the one meant to be their CEO wanted to change the most out of anyone. That first week he got his assignment, he had assumed Yahaba had been an asshole wholly deserving of what was coming to him. But then, for the first time in his life, he had been outplayed, and Yahaba had not only found out who Kyoutani was but where he lived too. In the dead of night, just like he had mere minutes ago, Yahaba broke into his apartment and surprised him.

“Whatever your contract is offering you, I’ll give you twice that,” Yahaba had said. It was a bluff and they both had known it. Blue Castle had been tanking that entire fiscal year. A light-weight gold design for every prosthetic had been prioritized over functionality and the company had been forsaken by anyone with half a brain. But Kyoutani couldn’t pass up an interesting stranger like him and, damn, had he made the right call. Yahaba didn’t deserve to die and he offered a way out of the life Kyoutani had fallen into.

“So, what are we going to do about their suspicions?” Kyoutani asked.

Yahaba sat down, so he could look at Kyoutani, eye to eye. “It’s time we make our move.”

“Good. I’ve been ready.”

“I know,” Yahaba said. “I have been too, mostly. The timing just hasn’t been right. But now, if we wait any longer, they’ll know for sure I’m trying to get the company back to original operations.”

“Real pity none of ‘em like charity work.”

“Or science.” Yahaba sat back, slowly, like he didn’t want to leave Kyoutani’s space. “We’re about to make a deal with an inter-galactic distribution company. I think I can slip in some wordy documents on top of all the other shit we have to swim through and sign. Once those papers have signatures, they’ll forfeit all of their rights to the company and we can deal with your shitstorm next. Deal?”

Kyoutani nodded.

“Good. Just do what you normally do while I’m siphoning a company’s worth of information. Remember our signal and we’ll both be on our way to paradise.”

Kyoutani nodded again and Yahaba exhaled. He stood with his own little nod. “That’s settled then.” He moved to the foyer and Kyoutani joined him there. He had his hand on the handle, but he didn’t leave. Kyoutani knew there was more to say. Paradise may have been attainable but were they going together? Kyoutani knew the answer he wanted, and he even knew the answer Yahaba wanted.

But was Kyoutani good for it? Paradise never stayed with him long.

“Call me instead of breaking into my place at night.”

Yahaba snorted. “Out of the both of us I never thought I’d be the creepy stalker.”

“If I’m not chased every once in a while, it gets boring.”

“Yeah.” Yahaba bit his lip and took a step out the door. “I got nicely rewarded today though for catching you off guard, didn’t I?”

Kyoutani shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. On the other side was Yahaba’s muffled laughter. 

\---

On his days off Kyoutani allowed himself to mope around his apartment, mostly naked, and glued to the projected TV on his bedroom wall. He was never one to splurge but getting those entertainment panels installed in his bedroom and the living room was the best decision he had ever made. It was while he was thoroughly enjoying a drama that one of his phones began ringing. The only phone he kept in his bedroom trilled away, muffled by the pillow he hid it in.

When he peeled the case back the sharp blue glow of his burner lit up the cotton inside. He only kept one phone in his bedroom, and it was for only one person to call.

He slid his thumb across the screen. “Yahaba.”

“Kyoutani.” A pause, long enough to savor the sounds of their names over their shitty connection. “Everyone’s signed. Tomorrow we’ll take everything from these bastards.”

“Midnight. I’ll be there.” He hung up and couldn’t help but let his mouth twitch into a smile.

\---

The janitor’s jumpsuit was too baggy on him. It would be hard to move in, should he ever need to. The entire thing stretched for the floor and the sleeves kept rolling down his arms. After a few minutes of waiting for Yahaba, Kyoutani knotted the sleeves together so the jumpsuit’s torso could hang freely around his hips. With that done, his wealth of activities was drained.

The marble floor he stood on was spotless. He had no idea what the regular person who came in even did. The air smelled of cleaner and flowers and there wasn’t a speck of dust anywhere. He wondered if Yahaba had been the one to organize that. Militant cleaning, employment opportunities—they both seemed like the kind of do-good shit Yahaba was into.

A trill sounded off at the reception desk. Only then did the security guard emerge from the back office. Kyoutani didn’t want to know what he spent all his time doing, the camera feed was at the receptionist’s desk. At least it was lucky for them.

The security guard walked up to the front doors with a scowl. The man already had deep-set lines, but his dour expression only served to make them deeper.

When he opened their heavy glass doors, Yahaba was on the other side, giving an apologetic smile.

“I’m one of the higher-ups, Yahaba Shigeru. Sorry, I couldn’t sleep so I figured I’d come in and work on some things.”

The security guard wordlessly stepped away and let him in. Yahaba barely gave Kyoutani a glance, but for the half-second their eyes met, weeks’ worth of planning unfolded between them. Kyoutani could see the fruition of this night in the pupil of Yahaba’s eyes. 

Barely had Yahaba gotten onto the elevator before Kyoutani was digging through the cart for his backpack.

“I’m going out for a smoke,” he announced. The security guard barely waved and grunted before he slammed the back-office door.

Kyoutani let the weight of his guns thump against his back. When he exited the office, he immediately headed for one of the buildings across the desolate street. Yahaba would take care of any incriminating footage and he could do what he needed.

He had to pick a few locks and sprint up quite a few flights of stairs, but once he was at the top of his chosen building, he immediately began assembling his gun.

His routine felt like any other job. The first two pieces he slotted together. _Click._ That couldn’t have been further from the truth. Then another piece— _click._ Things had been changing long before that night. _Click._ For months, he had been carrying out murders of the innocent. _Click._ Yahaba only proved that the time he had spent killing rapists, murderers, and the corrupt was long gone. He locked his scope in place. He would end this cycle.

Twice, he flashed his light. A few moments later a flashlight went off on the very top floor and went in an arc, right above where Yahaba’s head would be.

Kyoutani took aim. Exhaled. Fired.

The shot had been muffled by a silencer, but the glass of the building shattered in a crystalline explosion. Before the shards could even tumble to the sidewalk below, Kyoutani was already half-way through deconstructing his gun. Then he heard a shout. It was faint enough that he could have blown it off as letting paranoia get to him, but a feeling deep in his stomach was telling him he needed to hurry.

He stuffed his half-deconstructed rifle in his bag and before he could fully process how fast he was moving his feet were hitting the pavement. He burst through the front doors; they had been completely unlocked. The security guard was nowhere to be seen.

Too antsy to wait on the elevator, he completely passed it by for the stairs.

Taking two, and sometimes three at a time, he arrived at the very top level.

Gunshots popped. One right after another, without even a breath to reload.

“Fuck.”

Kyoutani crouched on the stairs and tried his best to reassemble his gun under the blinking red lights. In a close-range setting, it would be difficult to use, but it would be better than nothing.

When it was fully assembled, he cocked it and kicked open the stairway door. A group of two men whirled around, but Kyoutani took them out before they got their bearings. Blood exploded everywhere as they fell to the ground, two giant matching holes in their torsos. Immediately in front of him was a short, dark hallway leading to a large office where he could see brief flashes of gunfire. The body of the security guard was propping the door open.

“Yahaba.” He ground his teeth and peeked through the crack in the door.

The room was dark, save for the low lights on the floor, and the rows of computer panels on the back wall. In the middle of the room was a circle of men suited with bulletproof vests and heavy-duty pistols. Every single one of them was zeroed in on a line of desks tipped onto the sides. Kyoutani knew exactly who he would find behind them.

From the cold hand of the man beside him, he took a pistol and inspected its ammo. The man hadn’t even been able to get a shot off. He grinned.

“Hey!”

Before most of them could even react to his shout, he had planted a bullet in the head of one man and another in the arm of someone else.

His own arm was shot but the bullet couldn’t pierce the metal. It merely sparked and ricocheted into the room. He dove behind a desk of his own. A moment later, gunfire from deeper in the room started and he could hear the grunt and thud of someone else taking a fatal bullet.

Not a moment later the remaining few started shouting at one another and frantically shuffled around. In the confusion, Kyoutani stood and aimed. He could see Yahaba across the room, outlined in the neons of the computers, doing the same. At the same moment, they pulled their triggers and the room blazed with their fury.

When the last thug dropped, Yahaba tossed aside his gun and came limping towards Kyoutani.

“Fuck, you’re bleeding,” Yahaba said.

“You’re one to talk.” His right pant leg was soaked in blood. A clumsy tourniquet was the only thing stopping him from bleeding out.

Yahaba touched Kyoutani’s side as soon as they reached one another. “We need to leave.”

“No shit.” Kyoutani glanced at where Yahaba’s hand was lingering. He had a nasty cut on his right side where a bullet had likely grazed him. He hadn’t even felt that. He grabbed Yahaba’s hand. “No mother hen-ing yet.”

“My apartment is close by.”

“That’s not secure enough. I’m guessing these guys came because one of those old geezers you worked with called them, right.”

“I guess you’re right.” Yahaba stumbled as they made their way to the stairwell.

“Get on my back.” Kyoutani crouched and scooped him up before he could protest.

“I’m too tall,” he said anyway.

Kyoutani growled. “Shut up. I’m taking you to one of my hideouts.”

A tense silence ricocheted between them as Kyoutani hobbled down the steps. They panted and shook with adrenaline.

“Kyoutani. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

He could only grunt in response. They were on the first floor and he needed to find a car they could steal. It felt like an eternity before he had Yahaba in the passenger and the ignition running. When he felt the familiar light weightlessness of the car lifting off the ground, he responded, “I’m glad you found me.”

\---

In the dingy confines of the bunker, they were both stretched across the pockmarked couch. Yahaba had his thigh cushioned between Kyoutani’s hip and the back pillows. Kyoutani was stretched so he could dress Yahaba’s wound at the same time he was being tended to.

On the coffee table with three legs, his work phone buzzed away.

“We’ll have to leave soon,” Kyoutani said.

“You won’t be able to make up with your boss?”

Kyoutani snorted. “I totally fucked any possibility of returning to that life.”

He had gone rogue, there was absolutely no telling what he would do in the eyes of his peers. He could be going to the cops as they spoke. Or, worse, he could be fraternizing with a target.

“You know,” Yahaba said, “I know someone who makes new identities. He’s really good.”

“Chances are I’ve met him.”

“Well, on the off-chance you hadn’t I think that would open some new possibilities for you.”

“Like?”

“Well.” Yahaba tugged a little too hard on the stitch and Kyoutani winced. “Your skeevy tendencies could be really handy in smuggling products to the needy.”

“That so.”

The last of the bandage had been wrapped around Yahaba’s leg. There was nothing left for Kyoutani to do but stare at his leg or meet the other’s eyes. Only a coward wouldn’t face this head-on. What had been brewing between them wasn’t something he could let lie.

“That’s so,” Yahaba said with a small smile. His eyes sparkled, somehow, in the gray light of the shack.

“Sounds like the perfect career move to me.”


End file.
